


Ornaments

by Avidreader6



Series: 12 Days of Phlint-Mas [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, First Christmas, M/M, Memories, Ornaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Phil has one Christmas tradition he wants to share with Clint.





	

When Phil finally found the box he’d been looking for he couldn’t contain the joy that filled him. His mom had sent the box to him last year with a note saying:

_It’s about time you had these for your own. I expect pictures when you’re done._

Phil had just laughed and unpacked the box, carefully arranging each and every item before taking a few pictures and sending them to his mom. 

This year, though, Phil was looking forward to unveiling the contents of the box with a little extra glee. 

Getting a good grip on the box, Phil called out, “Clint? Is it set up yet?”

“Yeah! Lights are up! Just waiting on you and whatever is in that super secret box you wouldn’t tell me about!”

Phil rolled his eyes as he stepped into the living room and passed the box to Clint. “No longer a secret. Go ahead and open it up.”

Clint just smirked, a spark of playfulness shining in his eyes. He set the box down on the couch and shifted close to Phil. “I think the box can wait for a minute longer. First, I want a kiss for a job well done on the tree. Still, can’t believe you didn’t want to get a real one.”

Taking Clint’s hand, Phil pulled him close enough to kiss. “I happen to like my tree.” He kissed Clint again, “it’s pretty,” another kiss, lingering a little longer this time, “no sap or needles,” a third kiss, at the corner of Clint’s mouth this time, “and we don’t have to worry about it dying if we get called away on a mission.” The last kiss Phil claimed, he made last a little longer. He nipped at Clint’s lips and let his hands move over Clint’s back, fingers clenching in the soft cotton of Clint’s t-shirt. 

“I’ll hang all the lights you want and put together more fake trees if it gets me more kisses like that.” Clint wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist and tried to just soak up this feeling of love and warmth. It was their first Christmas together and Clint wanted it to be perfect. Christmas had never really mattered much to him before, but he knew Phil enjoyed the holiday and all the traditions that came with it. 

“Still want to see what’s in the box?” 

Clint nodded into Phil’s neck and reluctantly let go of him so he could open the box. Peering over Phil’s shoulder, Clint frowned at what seemed to be bundles of newspaper. “I’m really hoping there’s something in all that newspaper.”

Picking up the first bundle on top, Phil unwrapped it and handed the ornament to Clint. “Look, it’s magic. The newspaper helps keep fragile things from being broken.”

Holding up the small Captain America shield by its hook, Clint arched an eyebrow at Phil. ”Just how many Cap ornaments should I be expecting?.” 

Phil looked at the ornament and all the spots where the paint had begun to chip off and grinned. “Go find a good spot for it on the tree. I’ll keep unwrapping. And if you’re very good, I’ll tell you why I have these ornaments.”

Clint dutifully hung the ornament and took the next one Phil was holding out for him. This one was definitely older and handmade. Just three popsicle sticks glued in a triangle with a red pompom for a nose. Turning it over, he saw, written on the back, in a child’s handwriting. “Phillip J. Coulson.”

“School project?”

Phil blushed, “yes. None of the teachers didn’t want to do any real heavy work before the holidays, so it was all crafts and coloring.”

When Clint came back, he found Phil staring down at the ornament he’d just unwrapped. It was an ice skater made of felt and it was clearly handmade. The stitches were a little big and a few of the sequins had fallen off, but the look on Phil’s face as he looked at the ornament in his hand was nothing but fond.

“Tell me about that one.” Clint sat on the arm of their couch and leaned against Phil, waiting for him to speak.

Handing the ice skater to Clint, Phil started talking. “I made this with my mom when I was young. She has a whole set of these felt ornaments and she’s made some with both my sister and me. I hadn’t expected her to send this last year, but it made me feel like I had a little bit of home on my tree.”

“You should hang this one, Phil.” Clint gently handed the ornament back and kissed Phil on the cheek.

While Phil went to the tree, Clint unwrapped the next couple ornaments, grinning at what he saw. There was a classic car and another Cap, this time a small figurine of the superhero. 

“I picked that Cap when I was about 8, I think. The car I picked in high school. Thought it would be cooler than any other ornament on the tree.”

“What do you mean, picked?”

Nudging Clint so he sat properly on the couch, Phil took his seat next to him and rested his head against his shoulder. “When we were kids, my parents started this tradition. Every year, my sister and I got to pick an ornament for the tree. It didn’t matter what it was. We got to choose and it went on the tree. Last year my mom sent me that box of all the ornaments I’ve picked or made to decorate my own tree. And I thought, if you wanted, we could go out and pick one, together, for our tree and you could pick one of your own for the tree.”

Clint sat there turning over the car in his hands. He was speechless at first, but when he did find the words, he just blurted out, “you really want to pick one out with me?”

Phil chuckled and scooted closer to Clint. “I do. I want this tree to be ours, Clint. You’re my family and this should be ours, together.”

Carefully setting the car aside, Clint pounced Phil and began peppering his face with kisses. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next evening, Phil and Clint stood proudly in front of their tree and took a picture to send to Phil’s mother. When she got it, tears filled her eyes when she saw the little bow ornament and the “Our 1st Christmas” ornament.


End file.
